Bluray's Bad Fur Daze Episode 1: Flood In The Grand Metropolis!
The FIrst Episode of BBFD. Chapter 1: The Begining! Bluray: *Drawing Something While Watching TV* Terra: -doing her "business" standing up in the bathroom- MMMMMMbluray.....-day dreams about him and her- Aleah: Whatcha drawing Bumray? ??????: *Knocks On Terra's Door* Terra: O.O UM just a sec! ??????: *Waits* Terra:-puts her pants on and belt and her bra and shirt- OK! Joshua & Riley: *Enter* The Door* Hello I'am Joshua and this is my friend Riley. We would like to know if you know the whereabouts of a Fox known as "Bluray". Terra: Uhhhh he lives in the place across from here- Joshua: Thank you very much! >:) *Walks Out Door* Isaiah: HAWAIIAN PEOPLE! (Who are you people?!) Joshua: Oh no one special... *Him and Riley Leave* Isaiah:...That was rhetorical... Terra: -looks out of window and Sees Isaiah- Oh No!-locks all her windows and doors- Riley: Hello "Isaiah". Do know that girl. Isaiah:No?! Riley: Ok then... well seeya... *Walks Off* Bluray: *Across the Street setting up a Small Rocket* Isaiah:What's going on?! Bozos... Bluray: Oh hey Isaiah! I'am just trying something! Isaiah:Like? Bluray: I'am practicing by keeping this Rocket in the air when the fuel runs out. Isaiah:...Okay? Bluray: *Watches The Rocket Blast And Then Propels It In The Air With a Kick* Terra:-looking at bluray through the window- Bluray: Cha! *Kicks Rocket Onto Terra Lawn* Whoops, better go get that. Terra: OMG OMG OMG-faints- Bluray: Hmm? *Looks Into Window And Sees Terra Fainted* *Shudder* I would ask you to try Isaiah, but your way to strong for this. Terra:--------------------- fainted------------------ Bluray: Maybe I should Help. *Teleports In House* Terra:-bleeding- Bluray: *Loocks Around* Where is she bleeding?!?! -she is bleeding out her neck because she dropped a glass and fell on it= Bluray: Ah Um!.... PK HEAL! *Heals Terra And Shakes Her* Terra! Isaiah:... Bluray: *Teleports Out*\ Terra: -wakes up seeing that there is blood on the ground- OMG 0screams and breaks the windows- Bluray: Terra, calm down! Your ok now! Isaiah:...*Pfft* Bluray: What is it Isaiah? Isaiah:I don't like her. Terra:B-blue ray is this yoru blood?! - hyperventalates- Bluray: No It's yours :). But I healed you. Isaiah:OH GAWD! I saw Lisa have the same thing. It was entertaining, since I hate her. Bluray: Whoever Lisa is. Isaiah:A bitch is what she is! Bluray: Ooook.... Isaiah:Like Terra. Bluray: Terra isn't a bitch, she's a stalker. There can be a difference. Isaiah:Whatever floats your boat. Bluray: K then. I'am gone. *Picks up Rocket and leaves* Isaiah:... (Next Scene) Josh: Heh...this 'll be a snap their hero butts won't see it coming... (AT OUT HEROES) Bluray: The Grand Metropolis is under attack. This'll be easy. Richard:...Huh? Bluray: Look at the news. Omochao: Hellp fair citzens of Planet Mobius as seen here mysterious robots of neither Dr.Ivo Robotnik, G.U.N, or the Ancient Nocturnus clan have been seen terrorizing down town Grand Metropolis! Bluray: Let's go! Eva: All right. Richard:Oh. Oh wow. As if I've never experienced something like this... Bluray: People attack cities all the time. This will be child's play. Richard:No shit. Bluray: OK Eva, Axel let's go solve this. *begin walking off and shut the door* LATER AT THE METROPOLIS Eryka was currently at Grand Metropolis, on the alert. "So this is what they mean by being at the wrong place at the wrong time..." Richard:WHAT THE F**K, MAN! I WAS COMING! The unidentifiable robots: *throw a car* Richard:*slashes through the car with a spindash*...Oh wow. How cliche. The unidentifiable robots: *walk up to Bluray* Bluray: *stabnding there missing his mouth* The unidentifiable robots: *throw Bluray into Eryka* Eryka was caught by surprise, but tried to catch him once she took notice... Bluray: *holding his head* Hi Eryka. Richard:..Eryka? Sort of reminds me of my brother... what a coincidence. Bluray: *spin dashes through the Robot's "chest'* How so? Richard:...You're really gonna ask that? *punchers a hole into a robot and takes out its wiring and whatever else technology* Bluray: Yup. Richard:...ERIK. ERYKA. COMPARE THOSE TWO NAMES. *elbows another Robot* Bluray: I thought you meant something el-- Nevermind. *kills a different robot* Richard:*kills a robot that looks like a hermaphrodite* Eva: o.o' "Since when is that up for debate at a time like this?" Eryka said as she tried to punch through a robot using her tonfas. Richard:Bwah bwah bwah! *fires a beam out of his mouth destroying any robot within a foot's range* Bluray: How useless....where is everyone... Richard: Erik shoved Gina up his ass... Bluray: K. Why does THAT matter? Richard:You tell me. Bluray: It DOESN'T. Richard:Hypocrite... Bluray: Hypocrite? I'm asking YOU if you can find a way it matters. Cause I sure as hell can't. Richard:It makes you look like a hypocrite on account of the fact you said "Where is Everyone", and I shared my reason, and you asked me how it mattered. Bluray: When I said where is everyone I meant the citzens. You think they would've watche--...JOSH! Josh: Hi Bluray... *looks with an evil smirk* Richard:Well, if you put it THAT way, you could have AT LEAST elaborated. *glares at Josh* Josh: How's a goin'? Bluray: =_= Richard:What do you think, genius? Josh: Weary... Richard:*sighs heavily* Josh: You'll see soon. Richard:*sighs heavier* Bluray: *rolls his eyes* Category:Bluray's Continuity